A Great Discovery
by Magic-Beat
Summary: (AU) What if: Betty had stayed with Simon throughout the whole ordeal with The Crown but, was a complete butt about it?


_Author's Preamble: Now, ever since I was a young girl I've always had this...strange fascination with Archaeology and the History. In all my years, I never would of thought of writing a ' Fanfiction ' on this sorta thing! Simply foolish in a way. Writing about a Cartoon. What was I thinking! Then again it's genius. Opening up to new factors that many would find silly; others find extraordinary._

 _This story may be Fiction but, hopefully it will show the truth about Humanity when faced with the unknown._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: " The Crown "**

* * *

Irksome creaks of uneven floorboards broke the silence that consumed the room. A middle-aged woman with shoulder-length auburn hair wearing a green, turtle-neck sweater, finished with a pair of simple blue jeans. Overall, the woman's sense of fashion is very simplistic. Across from her stood a man, who's age seems to recall the woman's, with chin-length dark brown hair; wearing a dark charcoal gray suit, a button down black vest; complimented by a red bow-tie completed the man's garment. The man's sense is shown to lean more to the upscale look prior to the woman's attire. Both lived blissfully with one another in a three-story apartment building.

Till a strange five-pointed, golden jeweled Crown came between the two.

The suited gentleman had a slight curiosity in Ancient Artifacts; mostly due out of superstition. He'd been studying in becoming an Antiquarian in such said field. He'd recently traveled to Northern Scandinavia, an all expense paid trip. When he came in to contact with The Crown; an old relic founded by an Old Dock Worker. An item that would surely fool one's eye for an "extraordinary find ", ( or a purchase worth buying ). Many wouldn't even spare a passing glance. Though, the gentleman's curiosity got the best of him. Purchasing any relic on his travels, he would always show his Fiancée his findings before releasing them to the public. With that in mind the gentleman rests easily on the trip home. Eagerly awaiting to greet his significant other.

Now, he would never of thought of coming home to find himself in an unsettling situation.

The woman regarded her contempt for the man who she once called; Fiancé. The man was ecstatic to showcase the newly acquired Crown. He jokingly put it on for a comedic display which she enjoyed for a moment or so, till he started rambling on and shouting nonsensically. She observed him as he abruptly took it off of his head. She studied the mans facial feature; astonishment and a vague look plastered over what used be a charming aspect. She motioned her eyes to his and at that moment, the woman's gasped in sheer disbelief.

" Betty,. . . I . . . it wasn't me. It was The Crown! " he pleaded.

His attempted plea never made it through to Betty. Her ears burned and buzzed from the blood rushing to her head. She was flabbergasted by his sudden display of a joke. She needed to get away from this man, she no longer felt safe with him. Turning her back towards him she stormed off in a huff, leaving the home with leaded feet. The **_SLAM_** of the door jerked the mans senses. The poor fellow was greatly appalled by her sudden decision of leaving. Weighted down, he stood in his newfound solitude. Blinking repeatedly, slowly bringing himself out of his stupor. He began to steadily scan the room, memories flooded his mind as he looked at every object.

The room was sweeping with Artifacts that arranged from all different timelines and varies cultures. From Ancient Greece to the mighty Roman Empire each artifact had it's own aspect to tell. Many of which, were old to the point, if not treated delicately, would fall apart. Enclosed in class cases, they perceived a slight glare to the eye. Recently refurbished wooden flooring gave a new clean look. Aside from the many showcased artifacts the room was bare from any furniture.

His eyes settled upon The Crown, which he unknowingly still held in his hands. He studied The Crown carefully, looking over the object multiple times. Had this Crown made him act in an absurd way? He truly didn't remember much. The way his beloved Betty casted those looks upon him simply frightened him. His forehead wrinkled in frustration, letting out a sigh he began to relax. Only for a short moment. Defeated, he began to wobble his way towards the front door. Reaching a hand out in an attempt towards the doorknob, was proved to be pointless as his arm weighed him down. _What was he expecting to be on the other side of the door?_

 _What had he said to Betty to make her run away? What did he do? Will Betty ever forgive him for whatever he did?_ All those questions ransack the poor man's mind. Filling his head with all these scenarios on how to make Betty forgive him.

A familiar apparition slowly crept into his mind. That vision! The same vision he witness the moment he put The Crown onto his head. _What did it mean?_

Contemplating the vision; rhythmic, and melodic voices invaded his mind. He could hear their whispers of their secrets. The secrets of the Ice and Snow, promising their protection of him. Promising to create a world made entirely of Ice and Snow. Where frost shall cover all the plant life, snow covering all across the land, and ice creeping the oceans. The voices telling him he can be saved from what's to come.

The man shook his head trying to get rid of the invasive voices. Caressing his face anxiously, he figured he was utterly exhausted; and emotionally drained.

 _" Get yourself together, Simon. "_

Frightened by what's been happening he motioned away from the door and placed The Crown onto one of the many glass cases, which was designed for something much bigger. Simon made his way across the room and began scavenging for something. A few strained grunts came from the man, followed by a screeching metal that sounds like it was being dragged across a wooden surface. Straightening himself up, Simon managed to pull out a rustic looking safe out from storage. Placing it by an open space by the wall.

Blowing the dust off with a single gust of breath, particles clustered around the man's vision. Creating a smug on his purple, rounded glasses. Carefully, taking them off he cleaned them and continued to fiddle with the safe's lock combination. With a couple of turns and twists a loud **_CREAK_** was heard. With the safe finally opened, Simon went back to get the pointed object and placed it into the unit. Surrounding the safe with a chained lock. With one last **_CLICK and JANGLE_ ** of the keys The Crown was safe and sound.

Where Simon made sure no one will ever become in contacted with it again.

* * *

 ** _Author's Review: Well, would you look at that. Chapter 1 is still in progress but, I would like to see some reviews for what I accomplished so far. Updates will be slow._**


End file.
